AMADO BITINIO
by eire9
Summary: SLASH ::: HISTÓRICO ::: Antinoo, amado por el emperador Adriano tanto como su imperio, es recordado por éste tras su prematura muerte.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la Historia. Este relato es una recreación basada en hechos reales. Con todo mi respeto y admiración a la memoria de Antinoo y a la de Adriano.**

Breve reseña histórica:

Publio Elio Adriano, emperador de Roma durante veinte años (117 - 138 d.C.), vivió una de las historias de amor más apasionadas de cuantas han sobrevivido hasta nuestros días. En uno de sus viajes a Claudiopolis, provincia griega de Asia, en el año 123 d.C., conoció al joven bitinio llamado Antinoo, cuando éste era posiblemente, un esclavo prisionero del ejército de Trajano. Era un adolescente hermoso, posiblemente hijo de un príncipe oriental. Melancólico y enigmático, el emperador quedó fascinado por su belleza griega e inmediatamente le convirtió en algo más que su favorito. Fue su único amante hasta que alrededor de los 20 años de edad, Antinoo fue encontrado muerto a orillas del Nilo. Según una teoría, la más extendida, se autoinmoló por dos motivos, uno para alargar la vida de su amado regalándole sus años futuros, según un ritual griego y durante las celebraciones dedicadas a Osiris, y el otro porque veía llegado el momento de la separación. En la época y el entorno donde los amantes vivieron, el amante "erastes" (el más mayor y dominante) debía prescindir del amado "eromenos" (el más joven y a menudo también su discípulo), en cuanto éste abandonara la adolescencia. Los dos sabían que ese momento había llegado y Antinoo no quiso vivir para verlo.

Otra teoría conduce al asesinato. El emperador estaba casado con la emperatriz Sabina y rodeado de una corte plagada de intrigas, y su favorito, aparte de ser el único que compartía su lecho, también era visto como un claro rival en la sucesión al trono por otros posibles candidatos, principalmente Lucio, adoptado por Adriano y anterior predilecto suyo.

Sea lo que fuere, la historia de amor terminó bruscamente un caluroso día a orillas del Nilo y Adriano lloró sin consuelo a Antinoo, hasta que él mismo murió ocho años mas tarde, anciano y enfermo.

"**Pequeña alma, blanda, errante.**

**Huésped y amiga del cuerpo**

**¿Dónde morarás ahora**

**Pálida, rígida, desnuda,**

**Incapaz de jugar como antes?"**

**(Epitafio de Adriano, compuesto por él mismo)**

_**Regalo de cumpleaños para mi niña catalana de nombre romano. Felicidades, Livia.**_

**AMADO BITINIO**

"_Yo, Adriano. Gran emperador del mundo romano, confieso esta noche ante la luz de la vela que se consume tan rápido como mi vida y bajo las estrellas que admiran mi poder, que sólo soy un viejo enamorado partido por el dolor de no tenerle más entre mis brazos. Mi cuerpo decrépito y enfermo ya no desea estar en este mundo. Y mi alma le suplica que deje de luchar, que se rinda, o ella tomará el mando y con él, la decisión final. La misma que tomó mi amado, mi hermoso bitinio. El que ahora y para siempre, ya es un dios"._

Adriano enrolló el pergamino y apagó la vela. Necesitaba plasmar su inagotable dolor de alguna forma. Hacerlo tangible para poderlo soportar. Con un quejido lastimero y un esfuerzo de titanes, se levantó del triclinio y a pasitos fatigosos se dirigió al lecho, ahora vacío de caricias y placeres, y recostó su cuerpo hinchado por la enfermedad dejando escapar un suspiro y un ruego a los dioses entre los que ahora se encontraba su Antinoo, para que se lo llevaran cuanto antes y así dejar de padecer. No era un hombre cobarde, pero su tiempo en la tierra estaba agotado. Y su amado, sin duda, le esperaba allá donde estuviera, dispuesto para él, como siempre lo había estado. Los ojos rodeados de arrugas se cerraron y el sueño benévolo visitó al anciano, obsequiándole con una noche más de recuerdos. De visiones de un tiempo de ambrosía, concediendo al amante solitario el tacto del perdido amado. Una vez más. Quizás la última en esta vida, a la espera de lo que los dioses tuvieran a bien otorgarle en la otra.

Y soñó…

oo00oo

La luna se alzaba, amarilla y orgullosa en el horizonte del mar de Creta, mientras Adriano y Antinoo se arrebujaban bajo el manto que el joven había sacado de la tienda. Desde lo alto de la colina, el muchacho se sentía dueño de toda Heraklion, a sus pies y del mundo entero, frente a él. Sobre todo después de la demostración de virilidad que había ofrecido a su amante esa mañana, en la arena de Cnossos.

Adriano sin embargo, se sentía mucho más viejo y mucho menos viril que el día anterior. La ceremonia de iniciación en la que el joven había participado con el entusiasmo de sus pocos años y la ilusión de ser bello y valiente para él, le había puesto al borde del pánico desde que había visto salir por el portón al grupo de muchachos cretenses casi desnudos, entre los que caminaba orgulloso el único que a él le importaba. Su Antinoo.

Todavía no le había dicho nada, pero desde que el primer chico, casi un niño, se plantó frente al astado ofreciendo su desnudez a los afilados pitones, el emperador palideció, enmudeció y rompió a sudar con tal profusión que su acompañante temió seriamente por su salud y le instó a abandonar el palco del patio. Adriano se negó. Su amado iba a ofrecerle su conversión de niño a hombre frente a todos entregándose al rito ancestral dedicado a la divina Rea. No podía despreciar aquel gesto mostrándose como un pusilánime, aunque en su interior así era exactamente como se sentía.

- ¿Te placería una copa de vino, mi señor?

Adriano se volvió hacia la voz dulce y buceó en los no menos dulces ojos azules de su bitinio. Acarició uno de sus bucles dorados y sonrió.

- Claro, siempre que tú me la sirvas.

- ¿Quién si no, amado emperador? Aquí solo estamos tú y yo. Y los dioses.

- Entonces recibiré esa copa como el mejor de los néctares, mi querido niño.

Antinoo se apresuró a servir el vino y se lo acercó a su emperador.

- ¿Acaso has olvidado que hoy he dejado de ser un niño?

- No… Antinoo - suspiró melancólico y dio un breve sorbo de su copa – no podré olvidar mientras viva la imagen de tus manos asiendo los pitones de esa bestia y tu cuerpo desnudo saltando por encima de su cabeza. Casi me matas, joven compañero.

- No digas eso, mi señor. No me perdonaría jamás ser el causante del menor de tus males. Mucho menos de tu muerte.

- Es sólo una forma de hablar, Antinoo. Pero mi viejo corazón ya no está fuerte para soportar la angustia de ver a su amado atravesado por el asta de semejante fiera. Dime niño… - Adriano sonrió al ver el gesto mohíno pero condescendiente en el rostro de Antinoo - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

El muchacho se retiró de la frente unos rizos que el viento agitaba y miró a lo lejos, más allá del Egeo. Luego bajó la mirada y la paseó por sus manos, las mismas manos de adolescente que habían aferrado con coraje de adulto los cuernos del ciclópeo animal en la dorada arena de Cnossos. Rememoró con orgullo como brillaba su cuerpo con los ungüentos y aceites con que habían sido untados los otros muchachos y él por las sacerdotisas de Rea antes de salir al patio. Pero en su mente pugnaba por aflorar otro recuerdo. Uno que había ocultado a Adriano y que le llenaba de vergüenza y rabia. Uno que casi había conseguido conjurar con la varonil hazaña de la mañana.

- Tú no estás viejo, mi señor. – dijo en un intento por cambiar de tercio y arrinconar aquel desagradable incidente – Y… Lo hice por ti. Porque te amo. Porque eres mi dueño y porque quería que todos comprendieran que no hay nada en la tierra que me importe, excepto eso.

El emperador, mucho más sabio por viejo que por diablo, alzó una ceja y miró de soslayo a su niño. Éste abatió los párpados, cazado en la verdad a medias. Era cierto que lo había hecho por él. Por Adriano. Pero no era menos cierto que desde hacía un tiempo necesitaba reafirmar su hombría y el inesperado rito cretense le había proporcionado la oportunidad perfecta.

- Cuéntamelo, Antinoo. No calles a este hombre maduro tus desvelos de juventud. No me hagas sufrir imaginando aconteceres aun más terribles que tal vez los ocurridos en realidad.

- Mi señor… - Antinoo dejo de sentirse exultante y poderoso y volvió a ser el delicado adolescente que Adriano amaba - Me ocurrió algo… en Roma. Pero me avergüenza contártelo y además… no quisiera que te atormentara nada esta noche. Hoy es un día de celebración y no deseo que mis cuitas enturbien tu alegría. Y la mía, que es espejo de la tuya.

- Tu alegría está enturbiada desde una noche en Roma que recuerdo como si fuera ayer, Antinoo. Volviste tarde a mis aposentos y con la ropa destrozada. Pensaste que dormía pero te vi. Vi como te despojabas de los jirones de lo que fue una hermosa clámide que yo mismo te regalé, y vi como te metías en la piscina donde tantas veces hicimos el amor. Pero esta vez restregabas tu cuerpo con fuerza, casi con saña. ¿Tal vez el recuerdo de esa noche es el que te atormenta, joven amado?

- Eres sabio mi señor…

Antinoo contó a Adriano como al volver del Campo de Marte, después de disfrutar de una carrera de caballos en honor del dios una fría noche del mes que lleva su nombre, un grupo de alborotadores, ebrios de vino y euforia le reconocieron como el joven extranjero amante de Adriano y comenzaron a insultarle. Uno de ellos no se despojó de su embozo en todo el lance, pero aun así, Antinoo pudo reconocerle; era Lucio, el hombre que antes que él gozara del favor de Adriano y al que actualmente Adriano consideraba para ser su sucesor. Antinoo intentó parecer tranquilo al principio, después razonar y por último correr. Pero ellos eran más y más fuertes. Y la enajenación que da el exceso les hacía perder más la razón cuanto más asustado le veían. Le llamaron pervertido, le acusaron de prostituirse, ultrajaron su bárbara y degenerada patria griega donde aquellas costumbres eran no sólo toleradas sino apreciadas, le zarandearon, le hicieron ruborizarse al representar toscamente frente a él las supuestas posturas en las que le gozaba su señor y por fin le desnudaron entre empujones y carcajadas.

El lance no podía presagiar nada favorable para el joven, que desnudo, magullado y humillado se preparaba para lo peor, cuando afortunadamente, algo de raciocinio debió cruzar por el abotargado cerebro de uno de los camorristas, casualmente el misterioso embozado, que alarmado por el cariz violento y desenfrenado que iban tomando los acontecimientos y por el bien de su propio pellejo si llegaba el caso de que el joven le reconocía, detuvo al resto. "_Es el favorito de Adriano y mal que nos pese, este bastardo extranjero tiene mas influencia sobre el emperador que todo el Senado, su esposa y sus mismos consejeros. Dejémosle ir si no queremos servir mañana de diversión en el Coliseo" _

La advertencia pareció enfriar algo los entusiasmos alcohólicos y sexuales de los bravucones, que aun así, envidiosamente, no se resignaron a no tocar la suave piel del amante del emperador, como si haciéndolo pudieran robar de su cuerpo algo de la gloria imperial que imaginaban impregnaba al joven. Le manosearon a placer hasta que, conminados por los menos bebidos, todos ellos se largaron de allí. Antinoo quedó solo, desnudo y tan helado de frío como de vergüenza. Recogió los restos de sus vestiduras y tapado por el manto, afortunadamente intacto, corrió cegado por las lágrimas hacia el palacio y hacia el refugio que eran para él los brazos de Adriano.

Cuando entró en el aposento compartido, no fue capaz de acostarse a su lado, sucio y denigrado como se sentía. Se despojó del manto y de los jirones de la clámide y se sumergió en la amplia bañera de mármol, donde frotó su cuerpo hasta dejarlo enrojecido y sólo entonces, cubierto por un ligero lienzo de lino, se acostó junto a su amante. Lloró en silencio hasta quedar dormido y Adriano, despierto y callado, le acogió en sus brazos sin preguntas, sabedor de que la verdad afloraría antes o después y queriendo evitar que la angustia de Antinoo aumentara con la suya propia.

El emperador suspiró al concluir el joven su narración y como antes había hecho el bitinio, dirigió su vista al mar de profundo y oscuro azul. A pesar de la franqueza de su relato, Antinoo había preferido no nombrar a Lucio, en la certeza de que sería hombre muerto si Adriano se enteraba de que aquel a quien había adoptado y en quien confiaba como heredero del imperio, había cometido tamaña felonía.

- Así que era eso… si me lo hubieras contado les hubiera clavado a todos en lo alto una estaca y hubiera alumbrado con sus cuerpos ardiendo toda la Vía Sacra.

- Lo sé, querido Adriano. Por eso no te dije nada.

- ¿Aquello te hizo sentir menos viril, Antinoo?

Avergonzado volvió a mirar sus manos y las frotó nervioso.

- Sí. No son las noches a tu lado, ni la forma en que me tomas lo que me hace sentir… diferente. Te amo y soy feliz entre tus brazos y el más dichoso de los mortales cuando entras en mí. Fueron aquellos salvajes. A tu lado había olvidado amargos recuerdos y…

- ¿Y que más, mi niño?

- Y ellos los hicieron volver.

Adriano acarició la rubia cabeza. Sabía a qué se refería. No en vano, gracias al súbito y apasionado arrebato que sintió por él cuando le conoció en Claudiopolis, le había arrancado de una vida de esclavitud sexual con tan sólo doce años. Cierto que según muchos de sus conciudadanos romanos, le había abocado a otra al proclamarle ante el mundo como su favorito, su eromenos. Pero resultó que Antinoo llegó a amarle tanto como Adriano a él. Roma no comulgaba con la costumbre griega y consideraba que las inclinaciones en absoluto encubiertas de su emperador debían ser cuando menos algo a ventilar de puertas para adentro y no una ostentación desvergonzada que ofrecer al imperio. Pero Adriano era Adriano y nunca ocultó al mundo la verdadera naturaleza de su amor. Ni tampoco a su único destinatario, de quien se mostraba orgulloso como un esposo, llevándole siempre a su lado allá adonde él fuera.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Antinoo recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Adriano. No estaba muy seguro de querer rescatar del pasado una época triste y sórdida. Había creído ingenuamente que aquello estaba muerto y enterrado. Pero la crueldad sin sentido de sus semejantes aquella noche romana le hizo comprender que no. Que el pasado no moría nunca, aunque uno así lo creyera mecido en brazos de la felicidad del presente.

Y empezó a desgranar para Adriano los oscuros días de su recién abandonada infancia.

_Los hombres comían y bebían reclinados en sus triclinios. Hablaban a voces y reían a carcajadas. Las mujeres hacía tiempo que se habían retirado y sólo los sirvientes, los invitados varones y los bailarines, permanecían en el salón del banquete. Ellos y los jóvenes muchachos, esclavos del placer y educados para procurarlo sumisamente a la menor indicación de sus señores._

_Antinoo observaba asustado desde su posición algo retirada. Sus compañeros, la mayoría más mayores y experimentados, acudían prestos a la llamada de los hombres, reclinándose sensuales en el triclinio correspondiente, ofreciendo su piel y su boca, o siguiendo tras las cortinas al dueño de turno, si éste era algo más discreto o apetecía de un goce tan desvergonzado que le causaba pudor realizarlo en público._

_El chiquillo rubio de deliciosos ojos azules sabía de su belleza. Y era consciente de que esa misma dádiva de los dioses jugaba en su contra en sus actuales circunstancias. Así que procuraba bajar los párpados para que todo aquel que aun no le conociera no pudiera enamorarse de ese tentador azul y escondía su pelo bajo un manto por la misma razón. Porque había escuchado demasiadas veces alabar la hermosura de sus bucles y había sentido demasiadas manos acariciándolos para ignorar que entre tanta cabellera oscura, su cabeza atraía las miradas, y que de su cabeza, esas miradas pasaban luego a su rostro divino de facciones perfectas y femeninas y después a su cuerpo, proporcionado y suave, encendiendo la lascivia de los adultos. _

_Esa noche, por más que pugnaba por hacerse pequeño e invisible, tampoco tuvo suerte. _

_Intentó hacerse el despistado, pero el codazo de Régulo, su compañero de camastro, no le permitió continuar disimulando por más tiempo. _

_- Antinoo, te llaman. Corre o recibirás doble ración de azotes. Ese gordo de ahí lleva un buen rato haciéndote señas._

_No es que a Antinoo le importase nada si el tipo que le caía en desgracia era gordo o flaco, atractivo o feo como un tritón. Porque todos le parecían igual de repulsivos. _

_- ¿Estás seguro de que es a mí, Régulo?_

_- Es a ti, amigo. No le hagas esperar más, parece alguien importante y se está empezando a poner muy colorado._

_El muchacho suspiró y alzó la mirada. Ahí estaba. Efectivamente, gordo y rubicundo, como casi todos los asiduos a aquellas bacanales. Se acercó a su triclinio con paso vacilante, que a su pesar y sin saberlo, resultaba tan sugerente y seductor como si del más entrenado efebo se tratara._

_- ¿Me llamabas, mi señor?_

_- Ya era hora, muchacho. Tus ojos serán como dos preciosas aguamarinas pero para mirar a dónde deben no puede decirse que te sean de gran ayuda¿verdad?_

_- Lo siento, señor. _

_Antinoo se sentó sumiso en el suelo, a los pies del hombre, pero éste le levantó al punto y le recostó sobre sus muslos, boca abajo._

_El hombre sentado al lado del gordo, del que Antinoo solo podía ver los pies calzados con sandalias, rió._

_- Cada vez te los buscas más pequeños, Archelaos. ¿No crees que tu envergadura requiere de alguien más… robusto? Vas a romperle._

_- No seas bruto, Poliarco. No pretendo sodomizar al muchacho, – rió con esfuerzo y la risa derivó en una sucesión de toses convulsas – no puedo casi moverme, como para intentar tamaño esfuerzo. Pero observa y aprende… hay otras formas de disfrutar de ellos._

_Archelaos levantó la corta faldita de la clámide de Antinoo exponiendo a la vista de todos un trasero deliciosamente apetecible, de blancas nalgas, firmes y suaves como la piel de un melocotón._

_Acarició los glúteos del muchacho, que, seguro de que varios pares de ojos no se perdían detalle de la lujuriosa maniobra, sintió arder sus mejillas._

_- ¿Qué te parece, Poliarco¿Es o no es lo mejor que has visto hasta ahora? Por algo Lisipo me lo recomendó. _

_- Por cierto que lo es, amigo. No tienes mal gusto. ¿Puedo…? – alargó la mano hacia el trasero del chico y Archelaos cedió, complaciente y satisfecho de la envidia que despertaba su posesión._

_- Suave como el plumón de un polluelo. Y tímido como una doncella virgen. ¿Eres virgen, muchacho?_

_Antinoo sintió todavía más sangre agolparse en su cara ante la pregunta formulada en voz alta y el par de manos acariciando sus posaderas desnudas y con voz ahogada, respondió._

_- Ssí… señor._

_Poliarco miró significativamente a Archelao, quien captó el gesto y sonrió porcinamente._

_- Interesante…_

_Antinoo apretó instintivamente los glúteos y los párpados. El ambiente de la fiesta se iba caldeando por momentos y el vino y la proximidad de los jóvenes ligeros de ropa provocaban que algunos invitados empezaran a extralimitarse, como por otra parte era habitual en tales ocasiones._

_El obeso griego resopló de ansiedad y enardecido separó las nalgas del chico con la mano izquierda mientras trabajosamente acercaba la derecha a la mesita frente a él para hundir su dedo corazón en el cuenco de la mantequilla. Poliarco y algunos otros observaban la escena, febriles y notoriamente excitados._

_- Tranquilo, jovencito… - las pequeñas nalgas se tensaron aun más ante la entonación vehemente de la voz, que desmentía las palabras de confianza – esto va a gustarte._

_Un dedo grueso como una vela se hundió despacio en su estrecha cavidad y Antinoo cerró con más fuerza los ojos, imaginando que al no ver, nadie le veía tampoco a él. A lo que impúdicamente se mostraba de él. Sintió sobre su costado la presión de la dureza creciente del hombre y olió su profusa transpiración, y se removió sobre sus piernas. No era tanto el dolor, intenso aunque soportable, como la vergüenza, lo que acongojaba al muchacho._

_- Quieto… - susurró Archelao con un gemido estrangulado – Este chico es un regalo de los dioses, mi querido Poliarco. Creo que se lo voy a comprar a Lisipo. ¿Qué opinas?_

_- Que dudo mucho que quiera vendértelo, Archelao. El emperador Adriano viene de visita la semana próxima y Lisipo quiere tener lista su mejor mercancía para el evento. Tendrás que elegir a otro o esperar a que el emperador regrese a Roma…_

_La repentina frustración por el anuncio de Poliarco dio más alas a la concupiscencia desatada de Archelao, que de pronto olvidó su obesidad y su fatiga, levantó al chico bruscamente y le arrastró hacia una de las cortinas, detrás de las cuales se encontraban unas pequeñas cámaras privadas…_

Antinoo ahogó un suspiro al recordar cómo perdió su virginidad, que no su inocencia, en aquella estancia a manos de Archelao. Igual daba el nombre del tipo, su aspecto físico o su rango, podía haber sido cualquier otro y en cualquier otro momento. Si tan sólo Adriano hubiera llegado una semana antes…

El emperador llegó a la ciudad al cabo de seis días del denigrante episodio y las consecuencias de su visita resultaron para Antinoo mejores que el más anhelado de sus sueños. Le había llevado con él, lejos de allí. Lejos de la humillación y lasvejaciones. De las manos lúbricas carentes de amor que le reclamaban cada vez que les venía en gana. Archelao, como tantos otros, se había quedado sin juguete.

- Mi bello Antinoo… – Adriano besó los rizos fragantes y deslizó una mano por la joven y bronceada espalda – deja que mi amor borre de tu mente recuerdos tan amargos.

Le recostó sobre el manto y desabrochó el dije que sujetaba la clámide en su hombro.

- Mi amado emperador… mi señor… lo daría todo porque tú hubieras sido el primero – se dejó acostar y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, indolente y sensual.

- No pienses en eso, Antinoo. Soy el primero y el único cada vez que te poseo. Y así será mientras tú lo desees. – el anciano besó los hombros musculosos y acarició con ambas manos los antebrazos, fuertes y suaves a la vez, bajando hasta las axilas, que olió excitado, embriagándose del perfume fresco y varonil del sudor de Antinoo.

- Eso es lo mismo que decir siempre, Adriano mío. Porque jamás dejaré de desearlo. – Antinoo gimió y gozó los besos de amante con que Adriano le obsequiaba. Los ya torpes movimientos del emperador, aquejado por los primeros síntomas de su enfermedad y por sus muchos años, eran para él la danza más seductora que imaginar podía y no iba a prescindir de ella pasara lo que pasase. Nunca.

- Sabes que eres libre, que no necesitas mi permiso para alejarte de mi lado. El amor que te profeso no tiene nada que ver con el dominio del amo sobre su esclavo.- un reguero de besos recorrió el costado derecho de Antinoo, cuyo cuerpo ahora desnudo se perfilaba voluptuoso a la luz de la luna, sobre el manto púrpura de Adriano - Mi amor por ti es como la ternura del fuerte venado hacia la dulce gacela, o la adoración de la inmensa Andrómeda por la humilde Vía Láctea o aún más, niño mío, como el éxtasis del poderoso Aldebarán por el pequeño Sirio.

- Y el pequeño Sirio, la humilde Vía Láctea o la dulce gacela, no desean otra cosa que seguir los pasos de aquel que les ama, Adriano. Lo mismo que yo…

Adriano levantó trabajosamente su túnica para liberar su erección y se situó sobre Antinoo, que complaciente, separó las piernas y ofreció su tesoro al único dueño que su cuerpo reconocía como tal.

Enseguida apreció la dificultad de su amante para tomarle en esa posición y generoso, giró sobre sí mismo, apoyando el cuerpo sobre codos y rodillas y elevando las caderas, brindando fácil acceso a su cuerpo a aquel que ya no gozaba de la flexibilidad de la juventud.

- Tómame, amante. Vuelve a poseerme para que mi insignificancia se transforme en grandeza con tu roce.

- Creo que mi Príapo ya se siente grandioso, niño mío. – Adriano situó su poderosa rigidez en la entrada de Antinoo antes de que dejara de serlo, cosa que cada día ocurría con más frecuencia y prontitud, pese a la pasión que el joven despertaba en él. - ¿Qué me dices del tuyo?

- El mío lo está, mi señor. Sólo el saber que tus ojos miran mi desnudez hace que se convierta en enhiesto mástil de deseo. Vamos… Adriano. No demores más lo que mi carne ansía… penetra ya en mí y lléname de tu esencia, que los dioses se burlan de mi anhelo y la noche se ríe de mi necesidad de ti.

Adriano hundió su verga entre las firmes nalgas y acaricio con afán la atlética y bronceada espalda que se le ofrecía a la vista.

Antinoo gimió de placer al sentirse inundado, pletóricos su cuerpo y su alma por la presencia del amante. El emperador embistió como si hubiera olvidado que ya no era joven y derramó su esencia sin demasiada demora en el interior del joven, mientras su mano, todavía fuerte, procuraba y conseguía el mismo efecto en Antinoo, masturbándole con firmeza. Los gemidos del joven se convirtieron en jadeos y más tarde en clamores lanzados al aire de Creta, para envidia de los dioses. Palabras deliciosamente obscenas regalaron los oídos de los amantes y enardecieron aun más su deseo, el antiguo arte de Sodoma vibró en la noche y el pasado despareció para amante y amado, relegado por un gozoso presente.

Hasta la luna y la noche parecían sonreír al verles, desvergonzadas e impúdicas…

oo00oo

Adriano se revolvió en sueños, sonrió dormido y sus manos avejentadas acariciaron el aire creyendo que lo hacían al amado.

Al amado bitinio, al muchacho dulce cuyo cuerpo hermoso y complaciente ahora yacía embalsamado, con su belleza detenida para siempre en el tiempo. Joven destinado a ser dios y adorado por todo un imperio debido a la pasión sin límites de un emperador.

Adriano lloraba cada día su muerte sin sutilezas, delante de sus súbditos y de cualquiera que no se avergonzara de las lágrimas de un hombre viejo y enamorado, antes que poderoso dueño de un imperio.

Una ráfaga de viento barrió los papeles de la mesa del emperador y uno de ellos se deslizó hasta el suelo. Era un epitafio para Antinoo. Unos versos inacabados surgidos del corazón roto de aquel que seguía amándole con todo su ser.

"_No vuelvas a pronunciar jamás su nombre. No vuelvas a derramar su perfume. Su recuerdo y su cuerpo han fallecido…"_

Dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cerrados, pues aun en el sueño, el corazón de Adriano sabía que ya no habría un despertar al lado de Antinoo. Que su lecho, por la mañana, seguiría estando vacío de vida, de placer y de amor.

Y compadeciéndose de tanta desdicha, los dioses fueron en esta ocasión magnánimos en lugar de caprichosos y crueles, y el cuerpo del viejo emperador liberó al alma atormentada y la dejó partir al fin en busca de aquel que tanto necesitaba. Con un suspiro exhaló el ultimo aliento y partió dichosa hacia el Olimpo, donde seguro que un dios bitinio le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa en los labios.

"_Mi amado, mi bitinio, mi dios…"_

"_Mi Antinoo…"_

**FIN**


End file.
